


Qliohoth

by Kaikigessyoku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, vov漫画设定提及, 大量私设提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikigessyoku/pseuds/Kaikigessyoku
Summary: 为danero week 2020而写的拙作，由于心情和工作的原因各方面都很仓促，因为个人的能力不足而愧疚了很久（但还是要厚着脸皮发上网惹）。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Qliohoth

大地从 5 楼坠落而至。※

但丁眼见了这一幕，心中却无法涌现任何超过些心烦意乱的情绪。直到导演将参与训练的群演们召集到了一起，一些平时不得见的大人物说了些慰问的话，咛嘱他们严守现场的秘密，不得在 SNS 散布不合时宜的谣言，签下合同，得到名为奖金的封口费（讽刺的是，作为非法滞在的外国人，能得到这笔钱实属大人物对他的照顾与善意），骑着摩托车在回家的土手上疾驰的时候，才想起来那名因安全绳断裂而命陨的青年，似乎与十年前捡来共同生活的侄子差不多大。迎着吹来的逆风，但丁啧了一声，为企业家的不道德而感到不齿。但是因这年轻人的死而获得大金的自己，因导演的怜悯而得以在异邦体面地生存，抚养侄子，送他上补习班的自己是决无立场去指责什么的。

转换方向，捻动油门，为了排遣这至极苦闷的心情，但丁决定绕路去便利店买些便宜的威士忌带回家喝。没有什么特别的理由，只是，现在正好是久违的，想喝限定草莓口味的心情，如此而已。

但是，无论如何都想不明白怎么会这样，打开玄关的门，迎接自己的是冲鼻而来的酒气，而家里的情状，怎么说呢，就好像在此处 **发生** 了一场小女生的十八岁生日派对，四处散落的酒瓶则是献给青春的愚蠢祭奠一般，（这是我存在酒柜里，等待新年才开来喝的好酒）。

在玄关换上鞋，连这也是被有些洁癖的小鬼所强迫养成的习惯。这十年的生活与其说是但丁收养了无人照料的小孩，不如说是小孩使但丁适应了社会，至少在表面上而言。

一走进客厅，果然看到那白发的孩子仰卧在沙发上，于成长期的青年而言也有些过分长直的两腿搭在沙发扶手上晃晃悠悠，却正直到连皱巴巴的制服都好好穿在身上。被那双带着醉意与春意的透亮蓝眼睛捕捉到时，但丁除了一阵突如其来的口干舌燥以外无法考虑任何事情。

「看你的样子，晚饭只能叫外卖披萨了吗？」

为了转移注意力，但丁问起了脑袋里盘旋的问题中最无关紧要的那个。

「嗯、嗯？抱歉，现在就去。」

他似乎还不是很清醒，笨手笨脚地试图坐起来，却由于酒精的作用而吃力地仅将双脚放在地面上控制住晕眩和摇晃就费了好大力气。

但丁并没有欺负初次体验醉酒的高中生，让他在这样的状态下担任家庭煮饭工的兴趣，所以最终还是摇了摇头，拍了拍侄子的肩膀说我还是叫外卖吧。

「我在新闻上看到了，那件事」

「那件事 …… 」也对，虽然最想隐瞒的人就是这孩子，但如今是仅凭通讯机和可恨的 Wi-Fi 就可以知道一切的时代，不顾但丁个人的意志，讯息总会传达到他耳边。

「所以说 …… 我醉了，醉得一塌糊涂，神智不清到连软弱的话都会说出来 …… 你也说吧，今天的事情，反正到了明天我就什么都不记得了」

…… 这是什么高中生流的解场手段吗？明明只要装作什么都没发生，让事件随水流去就行了。这好像自己也不得不顺应他的期待说点什么，认真审视被推到一边的现实。

将装着草莓味清酒的购物袋放到一边，但丁也顺势坐到了沙发里。

那孩子立刻裹着一团酒气凑了过来，直喊着头晕枕在但丁的大腿上。好像养了一只甩着尾巴的白色小动物，但丁无比自然地伸出手顺着仿佛在发着光的发丝走势，从他的发顶抚摩到翘起的发尾，然后再抬起手重复刚才的行为。

刚进入青春期的小孩原本会稚气地大喊大叫，拒绝但丁亲昵的表现。现在却这样老实，年长者甚至可以听到从他的咽喉深处漏出的浅浅咕哝声。酒真的会让一个未成熟的大脑放松到这样的地步吗？难怪这个国家虽然禁止未满 20 岁之人饮酒，但在这之前，具体来说是 18 岁之上便可以做爱以及结婚。在渴求新生儿诞生的这个国家，允许甚至纵容不成熟的父母，因此才有了尼禄的诞生。而那对不负责任的父母是如何抛弃了他，又是如何沦落到与但丁同住，则是另外的故事了。

他们就这样沉默了一会，仿佛明天大人不需要上班，小孩不需要上学，有无限的时间可供等待。

「你不用特别在意我的感受或怎样，」但丁一边小心斟酌着，一边流畅地继续说了下去。

「那位年轻人是个努力的群演，大家都在为失去他而感到痛心，我当然也一样，可是伤心有什么用处，日子还是得继续下去，连沉浸在感伤里的时间都没有，能做的就是替他的份活下去，训练之前做好安全检查，就这些」

不用看就知道孩子脸上的表情一定臭到了前所未有的程度。连靠在他腿上的身姿都僵直了。但丁不明白自己说错了什么，使得小孩的背影突然从快要睡着似的安宁变得怒气冲冲又凄凉憔悴，仿佛刚发现独自被整个探险队留在火星上的宇航员。

「你什么都不知道，都到了这个地步竟然还一无所知」

怎么回事？还不等但丁问出口，尼禄好像下定决心那样说出了口。

「我们现在所处的世界，其实并不是真实的，都是精心编排的一场戏，一个幻梦，你有没有过哪怕一瞬产生过这样的想法」

「 …… 什么意思？」

「我受够了的意思！在你身边出现的非自然死亡昭示了这个梦境开始出现裂痕，醒醒吧但丁，你无法把我们永远困在这里满足自己想要过家家的欲念」

尼禄转过头来看他，嘴唇抿成了一条苍白的线，仿若一条褪色的伤疤。半长的白发也掩盖不了眼里心碎的水波。

这太荒谬了，荒谬得简直就像是个恶作剧，但丁不由自主地笑了起来。

「你在说什么啊？这是最新游戏里出现的剧情吗？抄袭『楚门的世界』？那这编剧的水平也太菜了，至少如果换成我，可不会把主角设置成一事无成，混日子等着老去的异邦中年人」

「不相信的话 …… 就试着想象一下吧，想象在你的世界中突然有人死于非命，打开电视就会得到结果」

「这次是 DeathNote 吗？很可惜，虽然很佩服你的知识储备，但为什么非得想象身边的人出意外不可？」

「只是想想又不会有什么人真的受到伤害，难道你怕了吗？」

「哼」但丁的内心闪过一丝微弱的怒火，仿佛他真的不是唯唯诺诺的小社畜，一个面具背后的疲惫中年人，而是更可怕的，某种在微睡间透过黑暗窥视世界的怪物。

然而在他们真正开始认真思考对方的话之前，从窗台传来的动静吸引了屋子里的人全部的注意力。

「那是什么？」但丁发愣地指向窗外。尼禄跟随着他的视线抬头去看，只看到一羽蓝色的鸟。

之所以说是「只」，是由于那只鸟太过巨大了，把廉价公寓那小小的窗户堵了个严实，由于鸟类的生理构造，只能用侧面的一只眼睛打量室内的人们，多亏了尼禄经常打扫，把窗户擦得如同水晶一般透明又纯净，任何人都不会看漏这只大得诡异的鸟有着三个黄色的豆般大小的瞳仁。

不知从何时开始站在那里的鸟用拥挤的三只眼仁与但丁对视一眼，然后飞走了，与来时一样没有发出任何声音。

「这是什么？如果真是我脑后插管想象出的虚拟世界，见鬼了能不能让这家伙消失？」今天真的太糟糕，太莫名其妙了，作为正常人的神经危险地绷直张紧。

「时候到了但丁，如果我没猜错的话，那只鸟就是来接你的信使」尼禄又用好像知道了一切那样的眼神看向他，好像他才是那个在校门口哭着不肯上学的新入生。

「就 …… 想想还有很多人，他们在等着你去拯救好吗？」

（可是我想拯救的人不是都在这里吗？）

「你才是什么都不明白！」就连但丁自己也觉得自己莫名起来，头痛欲裂，好像有什么属于他又不属于现在的他的东西正挣扎着要醒觉。

「就算全都是幻影，我也在你还没学会走路的时候就经历了这些人的死，思念他们的时间，和在这里度过的时间一样长久，你凭什么要我放弃与他们度过的最后的时刻，乖乖去拯救什么狗屁世界？」但丁捏住了面前的人的脖颈，明明是属于青年人的身躯，在手掌底下却好像一用力就可以轻轻折断。但丁的声音中回荡着金属的嗡鸣，身体里的另外一个【存在】浮现在了水面之上。

「这个世界维持不了多久吧？那我就在这里等着消灭也不错，既然总会有人把我叫醒，我自己的意愿根本无人在意吧？」失去了那只鸟，但丁可以尽情地越过尼禄的肩膀眺望窗外的景色，天空透着诡异的绛紫色，好像一张憋足了气的脸，除此之外什么都没有，一片平静，根本不像是快要毁灭的风景。

像是才意识到那样，但丁放开了从刚才开始就卡在尼禄脖子上的手，白发的男孩子一瞬就跪倒在地上痛苦地咳嗽，这样的情景甚至是让但丁打心底感到愉悦的。伴随着内心的觉醒，天空出现了如同玻璃碎裂一般的绽裂痕迹。是鸟的出现加速了毁灭，还是因为但丁的内心真的有过一分一秒顺应尼禄的话语，去想象过什么呢？他不想再去看了，顾不上查看尼禄的状况，急忙走到窗台，解开了粗麻质的窗帘绳纽。窗帘如同女子脱下的衣裳一般散了下来，同时袭来的是更加剧烈的头痛，和在眼前碎裂的玻璃酒瓶 …… 玻璃酒瓶？

窒息感扼上了他的咽喉，凭借感觉知道是尼禄炽烈的呼吸散布在了脖间，这孩子竟然在瞬息间就站了起来，像个天生的战士一般抓起被但丁遗漏在桌上的酒瓶敲在原主人的头上，然后勒住了男人无防备的脆弱脖子。

这一下让但丁措手不及地愣住了，尼禄敏捷地轻轻一跃，双腿绞在了但丁的腰上，脚踩着窗台借力，像是要将但丁一头摔到碎玻璃片中，直到渣滓彻底扎穿他的脑天，在头颅上留下一个永远也不会消灭的伤疤才会罢休。

他差点就要成功了，可惜的是但丁不知怎的获取了异常膨大的战斗经验，不是在戏棚那些逗小孩的把戏，而是真刀真枪，与人或不是人的【什么东西】搏斗的经验，以及战斗技巧。他从尼禄致命的拥抱中轻松脱离，用后脑结结实实地给了稚嫩的年轻人一个教训，例如不要离一个比你强大得多的成年人这么近，之类的。

年轻的战士用脊背亲吻了满是水渍的地板，痛苦地呻吟声中夹杂着细碎的咒骂，咒骂但丁如何卑鄙无耻，好像忘了他才是背后偷袭的不义之人。

「既然这是梦境，你也只不过是我妄想出来的幻觉而已，那至少在最后，我做什么都是可以的吧？」朱红的异景即使透过窗帘也无情地照射了进来，在这地狱一般的情景里，但丁静静地露出微笑。

暧昧的喘息声和劣质的桌脚摩擦地面的吱呀声支配了这个曾经充盈着虚假平和的小公寓。但丁满意地享用侄子青涩而又豪奢的身躯，啃噬苍白的颈项，强迫他发出嘶哑的低吟，好像这样就能将他的纯真一并掠夺，拆吃入腹。

曾经抵抗自己进入的媚肉现在抽搐着裹缠上来，最初像是刚套上稀奇古怪的特摄皮套般的闷热，在好像出汗一般的体验后随即变得润滑起来 …… 哦，可能那也不是汗，是尼禄被初次开发之后流出的血之类的吧，无神经地想着这样的事，却始终无法停止自身的机械运动，仿佛肉体与灵魂已经彻底地分离，而不顾一切地沉溺在拥抱尼禄，满足于填满的同时也被尼禄那倾尽一切的仇恨所填满这件事上。

在尼禄还小的时候，曾经目不转睛地盯着商店街的橱窗里摆着的某部特摄片男主角的 Figure ，什么也不说，只是用那双幼小的眼睛凝视着，当时的但丁按捺不住雀跃的心情，一边偷笑着不断在内心呐喊「是我啊，尼禄崇拜的人是我啊」，一边为那孩子买下了玩具，这般回想起来依旧如此生动的喜悦，与如今倒错的快感相比，简直是到了狠狠地碾在脚下践踏都不觉得可惜的程度。

「唔 …… 怎么回事 …… 」被摁在掌下的肩部肌肉突然痉挛了，也许是笨拙的尼禄终于记忆起了快感，他发出偏离了痛苦的断续呻吟，但丁尝试着松开制服的领带，探下去拨弄他的乳头，没有意料之中的反抗，尼禄仿佛不适般地扭动起身体，移动的方式却好像在配合但丁的出入，原本已经虚弱到发不出声音的他又激动地咒骂起来，两条腿像初生的白鹿一般颤抖地打着摆。

他几乎要软绵绵地完全倒伏在桌子上了。但丁体贴地揪住了那头柔软的半长白发，让他仰起头，毫无顾忌地从喉管拧出诅咒般的呻吟。

这实在是 …… 就好像是似乎能永远持续下去的高潮终于走到了终点，但丁的肌肉绷紧着，他就快要到了。

「砰砰」

此时突然传来的――不合时宜的敲门简直就像是径直锤在了但丁的胸口上。他皱着眉，仍然在尼禄的体内进出着，执着地想要将自身完全灌到这具躯体内部，在这种时候还有谁会来？就算是业已成真的美梦里也会有无孔不入的 NHK 上门吗？

「砰砰」「砰砰」

那愈加急促的声响已经不是敲门了，仿佛有一头巨兽怒吼着想要将门击碎，可怜的木质门板好像漫画里出现的那样呈现大幅度的扭曲以及不可思议的回弹，撞击声中但丁也不知不觉急躁起来，压抑地在无助扭动的男孩耳边说道「说你爱我，快点」他本有千百种方法能让这孩子在不知不觉中顺从他的心意，说出他想要的回答，但在此时脑海里涌现不出任何策略，有的只是最本能的渴望。

「我 …… 我 …… 」他嗫嚅地张开了口，灰蓝色的眼睛里翻腾着某种情绪，在眼神相对的一刹那，但丁终于还是忍不住亲吻了属于他的男孩，紧紧相贴的滚烫唇瓣与射精过后的巨大空茫感相抵消了。

「砰！」门板终于不堪重负，沉重地摔在地上，扬起一阵不应存在的灰尘。

出现在门外的黑发男人似曾相识，翠色的眼眸中燃烧着滚烫的杀意，笔直地注视着但丁。

「你怎么敢 …… 」

见过面的那只鸟站在他的肩头，男人枯瘦的双手中握着一柄大剑，表情是从未见过的狰狞。

「你怎么敢！」

睁开眼睛，但丁坦然地看向烙印在视网膜上的黑发神秘男人。

「我还以为要被杀了？」

男人也同样坦然地微笑着扔掉了手中的大剑。他坐在地上，好像刚经历了一场九死一生的大冒险。

「只是用了点强硬的手段叫醒你而已」

梦境中出现的 V 究竟是不是眼前的男人？不过既然他没什么特别的反应，应该也只是魔树就地取材造就的幻觉体验，反过来说，如果他知道并且想装蒜，到底，那但丁也乐得奉陪。

时间在两人各自心怀鬼胎的沉默中度过，只有那只多嘴多舌的鸟还在滔滔不绝地诉说，想让整整掉线了两个月的但丁追上进度。

但丁拎起它的翅膀，像个优秀的投手一般将它甩飞出去了。

「为什么要把尼禄扯进来？说过我一个人就够了吧」

「当时时间紧迫，而且我认为尼禄有权利向夺走他手臂的恶魔复仇」

「呿」但丁实在看不惯男人过于圆滑的一面。如果不是他将尼禄哄骗来这，自己也许就不会做这样荒诞的梦。这段被魔树腐化扭曲的亲情竟然只有自己记得，但丁有生以来第一次品尝到了因不公平而诞生的酸涩苦闷，满腔的怒火无处可发泄，他粗声粗气地另起了个话头。

「我接下来可能会做一件对不起维吉尔的事情，一件也许他再死一次都会怨恨我的事情」

「你在说什么？传奇猎人但丁也会有愧疚之类的情绪吗？」男人立刻阴阳怪气地接话。

是但丁的错觉吗？这个男人一提到维吉尔的话题总会展露出不符合那副垂死之相的高扬状态来。

「大可不必这样，我 …… 维吉尔做梦都想着要与你心无旁骛地厮杀一场，如果你因为哪怕一点点愧疚之情对维吉尔留手，那样他才会直至死都无法瞑目」男人狂热地说着，甚至裂开嘴，带着令人毛骨悚然的微笑注视但丁。

「你就只看着维吉尔，心里只想着杀死他这件事就好了」

「你管我看谁呢！」男人的态度虽然讨厌，可的确，救出翠西和尼禄是最要紧的事情，眼下只有朝魔树的中心部进发这一择而已，剩下的事情只能留到以后再说了。

尼禄感到糟透了，他不该抱着试试看的心态拨通公共电话，不该在等待武器艺术家（本人自称）的时候看起杂志消磨时间，千不该万不该，他最不应该做的事情是因这究极的无聊而漫不经心地打起盹来。

怎么会做这样奇怪的梦，回到了 17 岁的模样，与但丁住在同一个屋檐下，自己甚至还坐在他的腿上叫他叔叔，梦到以上任何一件事都足够称之为噩梦，然而更恐怖的是他们做了，尼禄是在下面的那个 …… 如果不是妮可将刚取下的机械臂砸在桌上转移了注意力，尼禄一定会因为脑内复盘的记忆而羞耻地引爆掉一切自制力，就这样什么装备都不带地走进尤里森的老巢与他决斗。

「你好像有什么心事？」妮可像是感到有趣似地注视着眼前的年轻人，他的脸上红一阵白一阵，最终还是僵硬地说了句「与你无关」

「与我无关吗？如果是杀死了我那死鬼老爸的仇人，但丁的事情就两说了 …… 」

尼禄一瞬间变得铁青的脸色让妮可禁不住放声大笑。

「随口说说罢了，你可真有趣，完全藏不下心事」

尼禄只会用无力的凶狠眼神瞪她，老实说根本不痛不痒。

尼禄张了张口，最终还是叹了口气。

「如果我这回杀了尤里森，就说给你听好吗？」在但丁生死不明的情况下，与女性谈论自己对他作出的下流性幻想实在过于不谨慎了，尼禄希望这能是只有自己知道的记忆，但是又抵挡不了「有心事说出来就会舒服很多」的诱惑，这是自 Fortuna 的灾难以来就养成的习惯，在重建小镇的过程中与姬莉叶分担了太多的痛苦与欢乐，以至于再也无法回到 17 岁时无论任何苦难都独自承担的心境了。

不顾尼禄忧郁的小情绪，妮可像是生怕他反悔似地，飞快地点了点头「那就这么说定了！」

「随便你 …… 」不论有什么样的事情想说，也只能留待打倒尤里森之后再慢慢思索了。

**Author's Note:**

> 选取了Qliphoth的题目，根据魔树为Urizen所制造的幻觉（不愧是树，马屁拍在马脚上）私自展开了一下，在但丁昏迷不醒，被魔树维持生命的2个月间是否做了除小时候的回忆之外的梦。根据也许某个地方他曾希望过自己作为普通人类而生，过着普通人类的生活这样的想法，将背景选在日本，除了原本就有日语吹替这一理由之外，还缘自流落异乡的外国人的心态与半人半魔的他们也许会十分接近这一推测。  
> ※开头致敬了重力小丑，以及现实中发生的事情。  
> 另外也试图将Qliphoth所代表的十恶德嵌入内容中，具体来说，是指物质主义，不安定，贪欲，色欲，丑恶（违背伦理），残酷，无感动，拒绝，愚钝，无神论（想象不出来替换成了偶像崇拜）。  
> 还有很多当中间隔时间太长想不起来的梗，以及写得稀里糊涂完全不明白为什么会这么写的梗，请悄悄地装作没有看到，如果能为您带来片刻的愉悦，那就是我的荣幸。


End file.
